


如果有更深刻的记忆

by Griselda666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griselda666/pseuds/Griselda666
Summary: Draco如愿分化了，虽然这是他的父母所期待的最理想的情况，如果不是以这种方式的话ABO，有私设，时间线与剧情与原作有偏差
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	如果有更深刻的记忆

**Author's Note:**

> LM右向圣诞节活动

Ⅰ

不会有比这更糟糕的事情了，Lucius悲哀的想。

  
他搞砸了一切，被送进了阿兹卡班，触怒了Dark Lord。一直以来的他，都是强大高贵与优雅的代名词，此次此刻他跪在阿兹卡班拘留室满是覆盖了一层层之前的人肮脏体液和血迹的地板上，只有头颅还保持高高昂起的姿势——这并不是因为不合时宜的贵族风度，而是他的脊柱在战斗中受伤了。以至于在怒气冲冲的看守傲罗大踏步地走近时，他也只能避无可避地对视那双刻骨恨意的眼睛。

  
“Omega保护法？你？”面前的看守越发面目狰狞，“这个世界一定是他妈的疯了，无辜的人在平白受死，而兴风作浪的走狗却他妈的有个保护法，进去了还能享受些待遇。”

  
两张薄薄的纸向着Lucius脸上摔过来，却在接触到他之前就飘飘荡荡落在地上，紧接着他的衣领被粗暴地扯过去。

  
“我想，你们这些人向来诡计多端，如果是为了牢里舒服点特意去开的假证明也不是没有道理，对不对？”

  
狰狞的脸上扯出一个邪恶的笑容“如果我现在要求检查一下，我想你应该也不会反对。”

  
下一秒Lucius就被掼在地上，地上干涸的血污蹭上了他的脸。受伤的脊柱受到冲击让他倒吸一口冷气，但他闭紧了嘴不让自己发出任何声音。他的手拷在背后，动弹不得，他早非不谙人事，事实上他的儿子都已快成年了。他知道此时发出任何声音都只是催化身上的男人对他做出更残暴的事。但他控制不住自己的身体，他的身体甚至不顾之前的伤，扭动着，极力抗拒着男人的接近。

  
他身上的布料响起撕碎的声音，下一刻撕碎的布覆盖上了他的眼睛。

  
“你在干什么？”门口响起了另一个人的声音。

  
“如你所见，找点乐子。”男人停住了继续的动作，“想不到吧，这个恶棍居然是个o,既然享受了omega保护的待遇，那么不妨做点omega应该做的事情，不然一起？想必这个婊子会非常开心。”

  
“别傻了，先不说你因为这个进去了有没有法条保护你，你至少不会想惹上一个发疯的Black，用不用我提醒一下他的alpha是谁？疯子家的人多多少少有点疯病。”

  
男人的动作静止了一瞬，随后啧一声站起身，疯婆子Lestrange鼎鼎大名，逃出来时杀光了几乎半个阿兹卡班的看守傲罗的事更是人尽皆知。“好吧，不得不说，你说的对。事情已经够多了，没必要给自己找麻烦。”

基于保护法的限制他们不敢动他，这不代表他们不会在规章制度许可的范围内尽可能的为难他，他脖子上留下了终身的、象征耻辱的刺痕，这个大可以挥挥魔杖搞定的仪式硬生生被延长成一场折磨，刺针温吞地穿进穿出，既慢又深，冷汗顺着额角流向下巴，又顺着脖颈缓缓渗进衣领。而这疼痛甚至不能将他的注意力从恐惧里转移出来，而他最大的恐惧来源正是他此生视若珍宝的孩子。  
Draco  
Draco

Lucius上一次感受到世界从他认知中脱轨的失控还是他的十六岁，那一年他格外早地经历了分化。十六岁的他已经和他的Cissy保持了两年的校园恋情，并且两个人无比确定当他们从霍格沃茨毕业典礼走出来的下一刻就能走进婚姻。直到那一天他的身体发生了诡异的变化，他是一个男性omega，Malfoy家上溯几代都没有发生过这样的情况。这意味着他需要和一个alpha女性，更大的可能是男性度过没有爱的下半生，Narcissa只能是少年时代的一个美丽泡影。

  
梅林眷顾，谁能想到Black家的唯一能被人所记住的只有美丽的脸蛋、而且身体过分纤弱的小女儿最终分化成了alpha，家族唯一的女性alpha。

  
于是他们有了Draco，如今的Draco，也十六岁了。

  
Lucius看着他的儿子一点点长大，少年从小就仿佛与他一个模子刻出来的，白金色的柔软发丝胜过壁画里的天使，眼睛是如同初冬落雪的湖面一般清浅的冰灰。唯一与他年轻时候不同的是，少年的身条更为细弱，肌肉纤薄。掩盖在苍白的皮肤下的骨架轻易地给人一种不盈一握，需要被人以最温柔缱绻的方式对待的感觉。可是他这个年纪与自小养尊处优的青涩天真的骄纵，更像是引诱着被破碎，被迫堕入极乐的海妖之歌。以一个成熟男性的身份看去这完全是不容质疑的性张力。

  
这些特征太过明显，Lucius早就接受了他的独子是一个omega的可能。与他分化后他的父亲多多少少流露出的失望不同，他亲自承受了孕育一个孩子的苦楚和幸福，无论怎样他都永远爱这个孩子，永远为保护他付出一切。

显然梅林抛弃了他，Lucius如今身陷囹圄。最糟糕的情况，Draco像他一样过早分化，Draco的家里被食死徒们占据，不再为他遮风挡雨，他们仅凭眼神就可以将他撕成碎片;而留在霍格沃茨？Lucius记得自己干过什么好事，多少人想报复Draco。他不觉得对付一个初次热潮的omega是一件难事，仅凭“无意间”泄露出的信息素就足以让Draco浑身瘫软地失去反抗能力，他了解这种感觉。

  
Lucius不敢再想下去，他浑身战栗的甚至超过面对暴怒的Voldemort时，他的孩子可能的，腹背受敌的情况使他恐惧到几乎失去了进食和睡觉的能力。阿兹卡班会提供抑制剂但是绝不会有无梦药水一类奢侈的东西。他知道自己现在枯槁的像翻倒巷路边一堆破袜子一样的老女巫，但他没有精力在乎，他情愿付出的一切代价此时此刻只是一厢情愿的徒劳，他的金钱、曾经的权势统统派不上用场——即便是摄魂怪现在都懒得理他了，想必这些怪物也不觉得一个日日活在惊惧恐慌中的人有什么快乐可言。

Ⅱ

这种生活保持了大概几个月，外面传来了Dumbledore死亡的消息，Voldemort攻陷了这里，阿兹卡班再度经历大规模的骚乱。轰开他牢房门的是Bellatrix，她看着改良的关押条件对着他投了个白眼，紧接着投入到她更为狂热的杀戮活动中。他逃到外面，艰难地调动全身几乎已经凝滞住的魔法，勉强幻影移形回到了Malfoy庄园，他过去庄严华贵的庄园死气沉沉。Narcissa在门口等着他。

  
“Luc。”Narcissa低声说，将他拉在怀里，踮起脚尖脸紧紧贴着他的脸，他的胡子已经长长了，高高耸起的颧骨、深陷的眼窝和眼窝下泛紫的乌青令她心里一阵阵发酸，她听着他叫她的名字，声音疲惫而带着许久没有发声的嘶哑。

  
“告诉我Draco没有分化，Cissy。”

  
“我知道你在担心什么。”Narcissa直视他的眼睛，“他没有，一切都好，我们很安全，你可以放心下来了，你现在需要休息一下，你看起来累的快要昏倒了。”

  
“别那么看着我，Luc⋯⋯好吧，确实没有那么简单，主人让小龙去杀了Dumbledore，他修好了霍格沃茨那只消失柜，将食死徒们带了进去。现在，如你所见，Dumbledore已经死了。所以，Draco会没事的。”

  
Lucius身形巨震，“不……不要告诉我，是Draco下的手。”

  
“当然不是，是Severus。他刚刚传信，他很快就带着Draco回来。”

  
Narcissa尽力说的轻松，她隐瞒了她跪在Severus脚下，与Draco差点被杀死在霍格沃茨盥洗室的部分，他已经承受的够多了。而Lucius紧绷许久的神经放松下来后才后知后觉地感受到疲惫，他的身体一轻，Narcissa将他抱了起来向主人房走去。

  
这倒是前所未有的体验，Lucius靠在她柔嫩的臂弯里，“漂浮咒？这可真狡猾，Cissy。”他故意凑近她的耳边语气极轻地呢喃，满意地看见他的alpha从脖颈到耳根变的通红一片。“我以前可从来没有对你用过这个，就连从礼堂到斯莱特林地窖那次都是。”

  
“这只能说明，你并不是一个合格的斯莱特林。”她说。

  
紧接着他感到自己被放进了放满热水的浴缸里。

  
Lucius知道事情远远没有Cissy安抚他的那么容易，果然他不再被Voldemort信任，被拿走了魔杖后地位更是一落千丈，曾经作为食死徒中心的他如今只是边缘人物，所能做的、被迫要做的只有可怜的迎来送往，源源不断奉献他的金钱。有食死徒开始对这个仍极具魅力的omega不怀好意，好在暂时还没有人想尝试越过Bellatrix找Narcissa的麻烦。更糟糕的是随着魂器被一个个找到并摧毁，Voldemort的脾气也日益阴郁。古老的庄园内日日回荡着不同人的惨叫声，地牢里关进了越来越多的人。那些惨叫声里面偶尔也有他的，打在身上的钻心咒可能是表达愤怒，或是失望，或是单纯的发泄，可他别无选择，只能停这条风雨飘摇的船上等待它分崩离析。

Ⅲ

  
随着Potter在他们眼皮底下从庄园逃脱，Dark Lord的怒意达到了顶峰，他用钻心咒折磨了在场的所有人，没能成功指认Potter的Draco被迫直面他的滔天怒火。在Voldemort的示意下Greyback一只手便扼住了男孩的脖颈将他拖向地牢。男孩浑身抖得不成样子，挣扎着抽泣，哀求的眼神看向Lucius，后者不顾手臂上黑魔标记要把他的骨头灼穿一样的疼痛，挡在他的儿子面前，膝行过去跪在Dark Lord脚下，亲吻他的袍角哀求。

  
“不——，求你，主人，这是我的责任，Draco是我的孩子，他还是个孩子，我的责任，让我来代替他，主人⋯⋯”

  
回应他的是一个不耐烦的石化咒，Bella死死按住几乎控制不住的Narcissa，手背迸出青筋，用力到指甲都嵌入了Narcissa肩上薄薄的皮肉里，她肩膀发出了近乎脱臼的咔咔的声音。

  
“冷静点，Cissy！现在只是惩罚而已，你再惹怒主人，他会杀了你家的小男孩！你想看着他死吗？！”

地牢里Voldemort挥退了狼人，在Draco脑袋里面粗暴的翻来翻去，那想吐的感觉让他眼前发黑。与Voldemort同处一个昏暗的空间内已经吓得他半死了，好在他本能的大脑封闭术坚持住了，虽然他不认为这样Dark Lord会放过他。

  
“要知道，你在没能杀死Dumbledore时就已经令我很失望了。”Voldemort的声音低沉，像蛇爬行过的嘶嘶声，一股凉意从Draco的尾骨窜上背脊，死死攫住他的心脏。

  
“男孩，我本来还期待你有点更大的用处，不要像你的父亲那样。但现在我不介意做点什么事来告诉你，你不该只是用嘴上说的来为我效力。”

  
“不……不是这样的。”Draco颤抖着，努力地试图说出一个完整的句子，“主人，我……我只是……我会的，我会好好做，请求您……”

  
“Crucio”

“呜……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

地牢里凄厉的惨叫、求饶和哭泣声断断续续持续了很长时间，Draco的神志已经模糊到分辨不出这是他撑过的第几个钻心咒，他的四肢扭曲成诡异的角度，每次疼痛来袭时它们都控制不住地痉挛、撞击着地面徒劳地试图减轻疼痛；指甲断在了甲床里，里面还嵌进了不少沙砾，它们在地牢粗糙的地面抓挠下了数不清的一道道血痕，甚至用力到几根手指折断了。他一次次在疼痛中昏死又在昏迷中痛醒，精致的尖尖的小脸上粘着污血，一双本该是沉静的灰色眼睛因过度流泪高高肿起，满眼血红。

  
再一道钻心咒打在身体上时Draco已经叫不出来了，痛得像一只鹰头马身有翼兽的爪子在喉咙里面抓。张开嘴恍惚在空气中看见血雾的颜色。他知道钻心咒受久了会把人活活折磨疯，而现在他就要疯了。

  
他感觉有什么在渐渐挣脱出这具痛苦的身体，紧接着他产生了更痛不欲生的幻觉，像被人在血管里灌进腐蚀魔药，厉火一样的灼烧感随着血液流遍全身，所到之处血管被炭化成焦黑，吱吱向外冒油；下一刻他被塞进有求必应屋的消失柜里，就像无数个被他曾咬过一口的青苹果一样。他不能动也不能发声，柜子外面站着另一个自己。那个自己尝试着念出一个个冗长艰涩的咒语。消失柜内的空间剧烈挤压，他像曾经的那些苹果一样被生生挤烂，血水从每一个细胞中迸裂出来，直到他整个人变成一滩混着血肉的、黏糊糊的烂苹果汁，再也无力对抗命运。

  
Draco再醒过来时，已经不知道过了多久。他慢慢睁开眼，看到自己房间熟悉的床幔，天已经亮了。他昏昏沉沉觉得自己还处于幻觉中——血腥混着黏糊糊的苹果气味过于真实，还有淡淡的酒精味道，可能是用来给他的伤口消毒吧。

  
Narcissa坐在他的床边，握着他的一只手，她在哭，他第一次见到她不顾仪态地发出痛彻心扉的呜咽。

  
“m⋯⋯”

  
Draco的喉咙只发出一个音节就涌上一阵剧烈的咳嗽，零星的血沫呛在了被单上，Narcissa伸手将他扶起来，用银匙小心地喂他喝了些东西。

  
“嘘，先别说话，小龙，把这些药喝了，乖孩子。”

  
他喝的非常慢，咽下的过程无比艰难。一阵阵的冒冷汗却身体滚烫，灼热烧的他迷迷糊糊。但至少喉咙没那么痛了，他得以说出完整的句子。

  
“妈妈，我睡了多久？房间里好热⋯⋯”

  
我的孩子，Narcissa忍不住心酸地在男孩额头上烙下一个吻，“小龙，你没事，你只是分化了。”

  
“本来不应该那么早，见鬼的那么多钻心咒！你才刚刚十七岁⋯⋯”Narcissa愤怒地狠狠揉了一把眼睛“我要杀了他！这个该死的，可恶的——”

  
她费力把那个本打算脱口而出的词咽下去，在Draco惊恐的表情中再次放轻语气。

  
“还痛吗，小龙，要是还是难受，就再睡一会，别担心，孩子，你已经喝过药了，再醒来就会没事的。”

  
Draco点点头，强撑着精神问了父母的情况，得知Voldemort已经离开了没再对他们做什么。他又再度昏睡过去。

  
Narcissa回到主人房，Lucius正怔怔地站在窗边，保持着她离开时的姿势。他的脸朝着窗外。窗外一片肃杀的死气，可怕的静谧。

  
“Cissy，你回来了。Draco醒了吗？情况怎么样？”

  
她摇头，“我实在没办法骗你，他现在很不好，整个人昏昏沉沉，痛的几乎吃不进药，刚刚醒了一下，很快又睡过去了。”

  
叹息间二人短暂地拥抱，带着雪利酒和水仙花香都遮掩不住的苦涩。

  
“你去看着他吧，他现在虚弱的我怕他受不了我的信息素。”

  
Lucius点点头，放开她向门口走去，忽然想起了什么又停下来“你给他吃了什么药?”

  
“止痛剂，和补血药，他的身上滚烫，但信息素不怎么强烈，我拿不准他是发烧还是热潮，没有给他用抑制剂。”

  
他的孩子身体还没有做好准备，分化只是极度刺激下的应激反应。

  
“我明白了，叫西弗过来看看。”说着他出了门。

“对不起。”  
他低声道，这是他一生为数不多的真心实意的忏悔。在空旷的走廊上随风飘散，没有第二个人听见。

Ⅳ

少年的身体恢复的很快，这或许是身为alpha的强悍体能，也或许是Severus魔药天才的成果。Severus最后一次来的时候，非常难得的在他多年好友面前不加掩饰的表示不耐烦，他也很意外为什么Lucius可以做到同样的问题缠他三百遍，梅林都受不了这个。

  
“我说过了，Lucius，Draco已经完全恢复了，完全。不需要什么营养药。你要是实在不放心，去煮些牛奶，我保证那是一样的效果。”Severus说，“如果说有什么问题，那就是他信息素不稳定，热潮期过不去，抑制剂可能会有副作用。不过可不属于魔药能解决的范围。最后，我这次来不是为了这个。主人要我带女Lestrange去见他。”

  
Bella兴奋的一双黑眼睛熠熠发光，疯疯癫癫地冲过来,笑容带着和年龄不符的期待，不顾Snape一脸嫌弃。“是我？啊！主人决定要召见我了吗？”

  
她的兴奋紧接着被Snape面无表情地告诉她金库被入侵，金杯被盗走的消息打碎。她开始发狂地抓着头发尖叫。叫声里面夹杂诸如，我损毁了主人的信任！主人杀了我也洗不清我的罪！我抓到他们要当着主人的面一块块绞下他们的皮！这些肮脏的，罪恶的杂种——不配主人动手！

  
不过随着Snape忍无可忍地抓着她塞进壁炉，一阵绿光一切糟糕的声音都消失了。Lucius隐约有种恐怖的预感，果然不久就传来消息。有信息称Potter最后一次踪迹出现在霍格莫德，显然他和黑魔王都意识到了霍格沃茨内有他们要的东西。食死徒将于第二日尽数在霍格沃茨集结，最终的大决战一触即发。

这一天的晚饭时间异常早。Draco从浴室出来时天还亮着，他准备休息。虽然根本睡不着，也至少渡过这个难眠之夜。他的母亲在他的房间里等他，穿着庄重的银色丝绸睡袍，像月亮一样散发严肃又柔和的光。他本以为是例行的叮嘱或是晚安吻，但不是。

  
“跟我来，小龙。”

  
Draco进了主人房，他的父亲正靠在床头，身上墨绿色睡袍和母亲是一对的。Lucius神情慵懒，柔顺的金发服帖地垂下，在灯光下光泽柔和。睡袍只在腰间松松系了个结，露出一小片光洁的苍白胸膛，金发在锁骨间弯出一个微妙的弧度。

  
Narcissa示意Draco坐在Lucius的身旁。Draco第一次见到这样的父亲，随着距离的拉近空气中雪利酒的味道浓郁的几乎让他沉醉，或是更奇怪的感觉。以至于心里有什么东西在破土而出，他低着头不敢去看父亲。却在母亲过来亲吻他的脸颊时感受到了淡淡的花香，他认得出这是水仙花，但是——很冰凉。他的身体在发热，他却更想接近那让他更燥热的雪利酒。

  
“小龙，你分化了，你是一名alpha。” 

Narcissa语气温柔，但还是看见Draco几不可查地瑟缩了一下，那段悲惨的遭遇给他的苦难太过深刻，“我和Luc要向你道歉，这本该是，你成人路上的一个重要的，成功的开始，也是我和Luc一直以来的期待，你长大了。这值得我们用最盛大的宴会，向整个魔法界来宣布，来庆祝。但是，我的孩子，我很遗憾你曾以如此痛苦的方式迎接最美好的一天，我们没有保护好你。”

  
“请不要这样说，母亲，我从来没有责怪你和父亲。”Draco知道，他是故意的，他并不认为抓住Potter他们的处境会有所改变。

  
“乖孩子。”Narcissa在抚摸他的背脊， “你比我们想象的要坚强，你令我们骄傲。当然，不是说你分化成omega这些就有所改变，我们永远爱你。事实上，你的父亲，就是一名omega。我们今天会教你身为一个alpha你应该学习和了解的东西。同样，我们很抱歉，一般来讲，我们需要给你魔法部的科普读物，丽痕书店的画册和家里的藏书，再为你讲解你遇到的困惑，这是一个漫长的过程。但是现在。”Narcissa停顿了下，“我们没有时间了。”

  
Draco明白母亲的意思，感到沮丧与心酸的无能为力，同样也为父亲是omega这一事实震惊，似乎明白了自己隐秘的冲动来源。

  
“你不知道也很正常，没分化的人，或是beta,感受不到信息素。”

  
“父亲，那我应该叫您⋯⋯母亲吗。”

  
Narcissa笑了出来，“如果你愿意的话，我的孩子，但我觉得最好不要，你父亲不喜欢被太多人知道。”

  
“是的。”Lucius简短地说。随后Draco感到有一双手抬起了他的头，那双手骨节分明，没有母亲的纤软，却带着精细保养下该有的干净和柔韧，那双手在他颈后的腺体上流连，他的眼睛倒映在父亲和他一模一样的眼睛里。

  
嘴唇被一双微凉的唇衔住，Draco感觉破土而出的东西生根发芽，迅速长成一棵参天大树，枝头的苹果还是青色，清甜的果香在空气中急剧蔓延。

  
alpha的状态进入的比想象中快，随着Lucius碰到儿子舌尖的一刹那，年轻的alpha迅速适应了自己掌控者的身份。细瘦的手展现出不容置疑的力量，牢牢钳制住父亲的下颚，连强势探入他嘴里的舌尖都带着青苹果味道，像他的吻一样青涩，搔刮他上颚的动作也好，吮吸他的舌直到疼痛的程度也好。只是本能，却激起一阵阵电流，成功地将年长的omega 逼至呼吸急促，不得不顺应着他的节奏以在间隙中获取新鲜氧气。

  
Draco另一只手也没有闲着，先是伸到Lucius脖颈后去揉捏他还沉寂着的腺体，随后顺着他的脖颈向下抚摸。终于这个吻结束了后他的理智稍稍回笼，看见他的父亲的睡袍已经被拨落在了肩膀下面。他头颅仰起，半眯着眼睛气息微喘。长长的金发滑落，阿兹卡班留下的青色印记暴露出来，随着他上下起伏的喉结抖动，像跌进白色花瓣上的血珠。格格不入的致命诱惑。去，覆盖它，碾碎它，让它在更为深重的吻痕间无处遁形。Draco微微蜷缩了下身体，像吃下一颗未知的比比多味豆，他的身体在觉醒，在激烈地叫嚣着占有。他呼吸急促，兴奋又隐约带着害怕的期待。

  
“小龙。”Narcissa觉察到儿子的窘迫， “你知道接下来要怎么做吗？”

  
Draco苍白的脸颊已经红透了，迟疑地摇摇头。他有过名为青春期，也和学校里的孩子们一样，随着身体的成长偶尔地有过欲望。但那不一样，他从未面对过一个鲜活的omega。如此地爱着他，又如此地被他爱着。

在母亲的安抚下Draco终于犹豫着羞赧地脱掉睡衣，彻底裸露出身体，失去了遮掩的他暴露出了自父亲离开后过的并不好的事实。如果曾经是少年感的秀颀，那么现在就是病态的消瘦。这个认知让他的父母难过。他的锁骨窝深陷，蝴蝶骨像是随时要扎破薄薄的皮肉展翅飞出，肋骨⋯⋯不，等等。

  
“这是怎么回事，Draco？”Lucius着急坐直身体，手指滑过少年胸前几道纵横交错的伤疤，伤疤泛白，虽然是旧伤但是久久消失 不掉。显然不是普通的魔咒。

  
“我⋯⋯在黑魔法防御课上不小心⋯⋯我没事，爸爸。”

  
他知道他在说谎，他的孩子说谎时总不敢看他的眼睛。Lucius忍不住将自己的孩子紧紧抱在怀里，赤裸的皮肤相贴。从前那个被鹰头马身有翼兽抓了一下都要哭丧着脸跟他撒娇几个月的孩子，单纯的如同一张白纸。如今雪一样的青白身体却留下不止一处终身消不掉的痕迹，在一再的伤害面前软弱地沉默着。Lucius并不想表现的太过悲怆，这本该是儿子长大成人的快乐，而不是即将到来的生离死别。但事到如今他也分不清，这究竟是一场教导，还是一场偿还。

这场教导，或是偿还，在短暂的拥抱后继续。Lucius的表情随着Cissy越来越详细的讲解变得越来越诡异，他看着Cissy认真的样子忍耐着没去打断他们。自从他从阿兹卡班回来，她对他总是太过小心，就好像他是一件一碰就碎的玻璃制品，比如现在，她在教她的儿子润滑咒——这是对她同床共枕二十几年的omega的身体机能有什么误解？虽然他不想承认，omega的身体天生敏感，方才简单的刺激就足以让他分泌出了液体。

  
他们居然还做了避孕措施，好吧，他理解，这是为了告诉小龙，这是他要学习的保护未来伴侣的方式。可是，梅林的袜子！现在不是他的热潮期，生殖腔根本不会打开。更重要的是，他的身体早因长期过量服用抑制剂损伤了——在和Cissy结婚之前。所以即便是他最年轻、状态最好的时候，拥有小龙也花了很长时间。他用不着这个。

  
Draco拿着Narcissa的魔杖，犹豫了一下又满脸通红地交到她手里。

  
“这根魔杖⋯⋯它不让我很好的控制它，妈妈，或许您施咒比较好，我怕会伤到爸爸。”

  
“……够了。不需要这个！”Lucius忍无可忍，“你就直接做你该做的，或者我说直白点，进来。”

  
“啊……啊啊……”

  
Lucius在他的儿子的顶弄下发出一阵阵破碎的声音，年轻的alpha纤弱的外表太容易给人错觉，实际上性器的尺寸十分可观，带着和烙铁一样的滚烫坚硬，带着和性格不相符的征服欲望。肉刃凿开他的身体。他感觉自己要被撕开，被烫伤，尽管之前穴口已经被手指开拓过，他的孩子惊异于成熟的身体给他的惊喜，只是简单的揉捏与爱抚就有带着雪利酒香的液体汩汩流出。艰难地顶进头部，内里柔韧的软肉就迫不及待地缠绞上来，吸吮着促使他采撷汁液饱满的花芯。

  
年长的omega的身段柔软，被折成不可思议的角度，迫使他两条长腿挂在儿子的肩上随着他的顶弄摇晃。年轻的alpha的律动并不快，但是很深，每一次都轻轻擦过敏感点直直撞进最深处。撞上生殖腔口闭合着的软肉，又酸又涨，让他的腰也一阵阵发软。沉下去却被alpha的双手轻而易举牢牢钳制住，继续固定成最容易承受他挞伐的姿势。

  
“唔⋯⋯”他难耐地呻吟，这种身体叫嚣着臣服，敏感点却得不到照顾的错位感让他感受到了折磨，他不顾羞耻地伸手去爱抚自己。却被妻子温柔地握住。

  
“小龙，接下来你需要——做到全身心的去信任，你需要足够了解你的伴侣，了解他身体的一切，让彼此感受快乐和爱。”

  
“我……我自然是信任父亲，爱着父亲的。”

  
“那接下来要做的，就是了解。omega的身体内，有一个最敏感的地方，你需要照顾到它。哦，没有那么深。这一步一般发生在一开始，你之前就需要找到它，用你的手指……或许你愿意让我指示给你看？”

  
Draco的身体一阵战栗，Narcissa的手柔若无骨，碰触到他和父亲相连的地方。但意识到了要对他做什么的Lucius恐惧地瞪大了眼睛，只是吃下这根就已经很勉强了，他会坏掉的。

  
“不⋯⋯不行！Cissy，我不要、不要这样，进不去的！我、我会⋯⋯”

  
“你不会。我不会让你受伤，看着我。” Narcissa坚定地望向他已经蒙上一层水汽的眼睛，又重复了一遍，“看着我，信任我。”

  
omega对自己的alpha有一种天然的服从，他的表情还带着未消散的恐惧，手却顺从地握住臀部将自己更大地打开，尽力深呼吸着放松。那根手指温柔却坚定地从边缘一点点进去，刺激的omega大口大口喘息。好在属于女性的手指纤细，并且绵软的不可思议。那根手指轻轻转动，Draco的呼吸也变得越来越急促，而omega已经被在敏感点附近徘徊的触感逼出眼泪。整个人颤抖着。其实这不是个方便动作的角度，因为儿子的阻挡。Narcissa犹豫了一下，又一根手指从已经撑的泛白的穴口挤进去，一起深入。

  
“啊！——”剧烈的痛楚使再也无法抑制的眼泪从Lucius眼里滚落出来，他的身体高高弹起又无力地落下。落下时手指重重擦过敏感点，紧接着它们开始乘胜追击地挤压揉捏，在这样的双重刺激下他迷乱地尖叫着，前面已经到了高潮，小腹被自己射的一塌糊涂，浑身晶莹地蒙上一层细汗，在灯光的照耀下泛着熠熠的光泽，华贵耀眼得如同神明。

  
Draco也不好过，omega高潮时整个内壁都在抽搐，疯狂地绞得他头皮发麻，欲望再度涨大了一圈。父亲的两条雪白的长腿紧紧夹着他的肩膀，高潮到脚尖绷紧。大腿根细嫩的软肉就在他眼前，连上面青色的血管都在颤抖，看的他只想不管不顾一口咬上去，让他最私密的地方开始，一点点把身下的人拆吃入腹。——于是他真的那么做了，却在牙齿即将接触到那块皮肤之前，将自己的手腕垫了上去。alpha便于标记的牙齿天生尖利，几乎是即刻就破皮出血，好在那疼痛使他保持了些理智，让他不至于就这样交代在omega身体里。

  
在为年轻的alpha指明了敏感点的位置后，那只手从他的身体里退出去，有抽搐的红肿软肉随着动作翻出来，Draco甚至能感觉到父亲连接处因过度充血带来的心跳。他俯下身拨开父亲沾在脸庞的发丝，放任自己沉进迷离的银灰色眼睛。

  
“父亲，我可以吻您吗。”

  
梅林！Lucius猛地仰头，剧烈地发出一声喘息，喉结随之上下起伏。不知道该说自己的孩子过于青涩，还是过于邪恶。像伊甸园的苹果，也像引诱人摘下苹果的蛇。Draco脸颊通红，低着头咬着下唇，小鹿一样的眼睛，湿漉漉地看向他——这表情很熟悉，小时候Draco只要这样看着他，Lucius就算把对角巷翻个底朝天也要为他找来他想要的东西。即使他根本就是在装哭。

  
但Draco并没打算等他的答案，还沾着血的吻霸道地堵住了他的嘴唇。搜刮走他泛甜的津液，也夺走了他的呼吸。他不由得发出了难耐的呜呜声。omega的高潮余韵还没过去，身体仍旧敏感的不象话。他的舔吻温润地流连过他的脸颊，眼睛，耳廓，颈侧，锁骨，胸肌，即使轻微的碰触，每一下都能引起一阵战栗。alpha同样没有打算给他休息的空隙，体内的庞然大物重新动作起来，带着比之前更强势的速度和力度每一下都撞上要命的敏感点。他没来得及平复的呼吸再度变的凌乱，银灰色的眼睛再度水光潋滟。

  
“呜，不，不，不行，现在我还没⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”

  
他攀住儿子的肩膀，送上几乎带着哀求意味的吻，他的孩子放慢了动作，但磨蹭敏感点的力道依旧。这放慢了时间的刺激使他充分地感觉到从后面爬满全身的电流。他还没干的泪痕有了新的温热液体爬过，耳边只能听到他自己的呻吟，和身体碰撞声。孩子的胯骨也是尖的，他感到与此相接触的皮肤已经被撞出淤青了。

Draco贪婪地注视着他，冰灰的眼睛里是漫溢的迷恋。空气中雪利酒的味道越发浓郁，他感觉自己仿佛置身酒窖里。omega的身体是那样不可思议的美妙，他沉沦于看着傲慢冷酷的父亲在他面前暴露出如此柔软的一面。忽然他感到密道的尽头悄悄张开一个小口，那里比初夏最早的花苞还要嫩，比魁地奇球场上笼罩着的云还要软，它那么炽热，那么情动，紧紧地吸着他的前端，吸引他沿着它的陷阱，跌堕极乐。

  
随着小口完全被他顶入，被他征服，如果说前面是带着辛辣的开胃菜，那么这种感觉就像真正的大餐。里面敏感的几乎是甫一进入就兜头涌下一股热流，仿佛置身温泉泉眼，软肉细密的仿佛一百只手一百张嘴在磨蹭、吮吸。液体多到沿着相连的地方滴下来，奔涌的雪利酒味道仿佛像打翻了一整个酒窖，只想为其沉癫。

  
omega的神志已经迷乱了，他的alpha及时看出了不对劲，“不，等等，怎么会那么深？天！生殖腔！”

  
沉溺在情欲中的两人双双心里一惊，勉强找回了一丝神志。Lucius的瞳孔缩紧，他竟然在这场情事里完全失控了，他将手臂横过眼睛，覆盖着脸，无法接受自己居然生生被儿子做到了热潮期的事实。

  
而Draco再没有经验也知道生殖腔是什么地方，这里对他仍然是禁忌的存在。他咬着嘴唇，小心翼翼地试图将自己从腔口抽出。父亲的小腹平坦，柔韧的腹肌间有一处突起，这是他在他体内顶出的形状，这一认知令他的下腹一阵紧缩。习惯性地想再去咬住自己手腕，却被父亲拉开，他带着安抚地舔舐他的唇，直到这阵冲动过去。而后继续抽出的动作，但是试了几次，都被牢牢吸在里面。

  
“对不起，父亲，母亲，我做不到⋯⋯我恐怕已经成结了。”

  
alpha成结意味着标记，Lucius和Narcissa对视了一眼，也只能默许自己孩子继续完成这个过程。他的孩子重新抱着他，进行了几次小幅度的顶弄，体内的结撞上腔壁，之前暂停了的快感重新排山倒海以几何倍涌来，将他的大脑烧的一片空白。在即将释放的一刹那，他的身体被Draco抱起来坐在身上，抱的那样紧，像溺水的人抱住最后一根浮木。凶器牢牢钉在他体内前所未有的深处，似乎内脏都被顶移了位，那一瞬他感觉自己像被钉上十字架的祭品，包括身体以及心灵，已经付出到什么都不剩。

  
alpha天生就有将他的omega灌满的本能，标记液激烈地击打着腔壁，那一瞬间青苹果的香气几乎从他体内炸裂出来。逼得他不得不释放出全部的信息素来迎合。他的前后一起高潮，到的那样猛烈，以至于滚烫的带着雪利酒香的体液从连接的地方直接喷溅出，omega的呻吟像几乎断气的哭泣。更要命的是，他颈后的长发被拨开，他自己的alpha吻咬着那块软肉，将自己的信息素注入了腺体。

  
水仙花和青苹果味道的信息素在他体内碰撞，感觉就像脑子里面插进了一根电棒，刺激到几乎已经失去了全部机能，眼前闪过白光，泪水几乎是从眼眶喷薄，他的腿在电流的刺激下绷的青筋暴起，肌肉痉挛着拧成了一团，穴口一条条肌肉向外翻出，还在瑟瑟地抖动。前后都在狂乱地向外喷水，整个人像刚从水里捞出来。

  
他不知道自己发出什么样的声音，也什么都听不到，他的身体已经到了极限，整个人意识陷入弥留状态，像是从这个世界脱离出去。水仙花和青苹果奔流着相遇，依偎着交织，强势又平和，像羽毛一样抚触他每一根神经，像热吻一样熨帖每一寸肉体。他的灵魂被一点一滴爱抚过，似乎每一方寸，每一点滴间都回荡绵绵的呢喃。

  
我爱你  
我爱你  
我是，如此爱你。

留下来，他的身体这样祈求着，他这个世界仅存的，爱的人与爱他的人从未如此紧密的连接在一起，坚定到愿意以撕碎灵魂为代价。那份爱意纯粹到只是爱本身，超越了生与死，爱情与亲情，理性与本能，深渊与巅峰。再没有什么可以让他们分开，凤凰社不能，伏地魔不能，甚至是梅林也不能。这一刻他似乎获得了重生，从未如此年轻，如此强大，如此宁静。

“小龙，告诉我，你感觉怎么样。”

  
“妈妈。”Draco伏在父亲的胸口喘息着，情动渐渐平息，折磨他几天的时如火炽时如寒冰的热潮期结束，仿佛脱胎换骨。“我感觉到幸福，我⋯⋯很快乐。”

  
“记住它，在你往后的生命里，你会遇到你的伴侣。你们将彼此传递快乐、感情与信任，彼此走进对方带给你的世界，那个世界或许有短暂的苦涩，但更多的是美好。而你，我的小龙，你是梅林最慷慨的恩赐，是造物主最完美的杰作，你永远值得最好的。”

  
Draco伸出手臂拥抱Narcissa，亲吻她的脸颊，“谢谢您，妈妈。”他在吻间尝到了咸味，才发现自己早已在不知不觉间泪流满面。  
随后他跪在床单上俯下身，近乎虔诚地亲吻他的父亲。

  
“谢谢您，爸爸。”

Ⅴ

  
Lucius从短暂的失神中恢复过来，房间里面的雪利酒，水仙花和青苹果味道还没有消散，反而相互糅合成一种奇妙的馥郁。他的身体惨不忍睹，遍布着红红紫紫的吻痕，腰间横着淤青的指印，小腹白浊的体液已经半干。双腿还保持着无力的大开姿势，穴口被磨的血红，呼吸间还有小部分的液体向外涌，夹杂着细不可查的血丝。不过感觉并不糟糕，大概是从身体到灵魂都得到了困于所溺的慰藉，甚至变的有种年轻的飘飘然。他突如其来的热潮期已经因临时标记沉寂了下去。不过他还是庆幸之前他们做了该有的措施，另一个alpha的标记液并不能真正接触他的生殖腔，不然恐怕他早已因重复标记的排异反应而死去活来。

  
他的孩子也没有好到哪里去，身上满是纵横交错的抓痕，这是他意乱情迷时无法控制自己的结果。年轻的身体太过细嫩，他已经尽可能地控制力道了，可还是有些地方渗出血丝，手腕上还留着深深的齿印。

  
但当Narcissa拿着魔杖打算对Draco使用治疗魔咒时，被他红着脸拒绝了，“就让它留着吧，妈妈。”他不知道自己出于什么样的心态，可能它们会给他一种羁绊着的真实感。Narcissa了然地点点头，收起了魔杖。

  
“……你就不问问我吗，Cissy?”

  
“难道你就会让我施咒?”

  
好吧，其实他也不会，他想，果然是自己的alpha。这场短暂的温存过后，孩子终将长大，他们会留在过去，他会拥有自己的未来与人生，拥有情感的结晶。

“我想现在该去浴室了。需要我抱你过去吗，Luc。”

  
哦，不。虽然Draco什么样子的他都见过了，但他还是不想这样在儿子面前。于是他非常委婉地拒绝：“别以为我不知道，你就是打算再对我用漂浮咒。为了不让你的手碰到魔杖，Cissy，我决定把你的两只手都握在我的手里。”

  
自Voldemort归来，她的Luc只有现在看起来还状态不错，他长久以来就像一只上紧了发条的旧座钟，弦崩的快要断掉了。他们互相拥抱着走进注满热水的巨大浴缸，他放松了身体，呼吸既深邃又绵长。任由她倚在他的身边，柔若无骨的手细细为他清洗。Narcissa的金发打湿了像海藻一样柔软地垂下来，覆盖着他们的身体，像级长盥洗室里永不停歇地歌唱着的美人鱼，她的表情圣洁极了。这一刻他们什么也不再拥有，没有岁月留下的磋磨，没有迫在眉睫的战事，没有命悬一线的威压。只是回到斯莱特林公共休息室窗边，在巨乌贼温柔的注视下交换着认真和托付的少年少女。

  
“天——Luc，你不知道你刚才的样子多漂亮，我甚至觉得我不能只给你一个临时标记。”

  
“那你当然可以，不过还是请体谅一下我这把老骨头，我的Cissy小姐。”

  
“当然不是现在，我是说，在未来的每一天，我要把你的时间都浪费在每时每刻和我在一起上面，不管你愿不愿意，我已经这么决定了。”

  
“我实在想不到不愿意的理由，还有你把这个叫做浪费的话，不知世间多少人会为此心碎。”

  
Lucius的情话还是一如年轻时那般动人，引得Narcissa低头咯咯笑了许久。随后他们交换了一个很慢很慢的亲吻，仿佛可以小心翼翼又自欺欺人地回避着决战的事实。他们只剩下一根魔杖，这根魔杖要义无反顾地保护他们的共同珍宝。他们谁都不觉得自己会有大难不死的男孩那般运气，能手无寸铁在硝烟四起恶咒横飞的战场上活下来。但那又能怎样呢？他们已不再恐惧。

  
“Draco？”Narcissa试探地向门口的方向叫他们儿子的名字。她的儿子并没有离开，背对着坐在门外。

  
“妈妈。”Draco的声音有些闷闷的，“我不想回去，让我在这里呆一会，我不进去，就在门外面。”

  
“小龙，你可以进来。”她先用飞来咒召唤来了两人的睡袍，再用一个无声咒打开门。Draco慢慢地走向他们，睡衣下露出的脚踝细的仿佛一握就断。他的父母默契地让开一个位置，让孩子坐在两人中间。

  
Draco并没有说话，接过母亲给他的唯一的魔杖，带着他们最后的生的希望。身体泡在热水里的感觉像过去世界对待他还是柔软，甜蜜，温润的无微不至的孩童时代，额头靠在母亲的肩膀上，而母亲将会抚摸他的脊背，父亲会把他的小手握在自己的大手里，如今他的手已经和父亲的差不多大，只是还是瘦。这种深刻的记忆他将铭记一生。就像刚才，他的父母赠予了他世界上最完美的成人礼。今后的他再度想起这段回忆，将不再伴随着苦痛与恐惧。——爱是最伟大的魔法。他依旧对那只神神叨叨的老蜜蜂不屑一顾，但此刻他决定相信他一次。如果说Lily的爱可以使Potter成为大难不死的男孩，那么他也可以。他一定有办法使他们从任何际遇重生，他的深爱比任何人都要强烈。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 我流小龙最后是扔了魔杖给破特的2333


End file.
